


QUESTION [Life With Savitar]

by liquidheartbeats2



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidheartbeats2/pseuds/liquidheartbeats2
Summary: Hey readers, so I made this post mainly to ask a question. The "story" portion is just so Archive doesn't delete it because it's not a "fanwork." Learned that lesson long ago.Anyway, I get a lot of asks on Tumblr as well as a few comments on here about Life With Savitar. Here's the thing, most of it is gone, I lost it. But I have a few published drafts and also three unpublished drafts no one outside of my beta has read. Would anyone be interested in reading those?I'm open to sharing them but only with people who want to read it.If you'd like to be one of those people, leave a comment below! Thanks!
Relationships: Savitar/Iris West
Comments: 34
Kudos: 9





	QUESTION [Life With Savitar]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers, so I made this post mainly to ask a question. The "story" portion is just so Archive doesn't delete it because it's not a "fanwork." Learned that lesson long ago. 
> 
> Anyway, I get a lot of asks on Tumblr as well as a few comments on here about Life With Savitar. Here's the thing, most of it is gone, I lost it. But I have a few published drafts and also three unpublished drafts no one outside of my beta has read. Would anyone be interested in reading those? 
> 
> I'm open to sharing them but only with people who want to read it. 
> 
> If you'd like to be one of those people, leave a comment below! Thanks!

There once was a guy named Savitar.

T'was a time remnant who went all batshit and decided it'd be fun to ruin his own life.

To be continued...


End file.
